


Sorry for ovary-acting

by hypnagogia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Harry Potter, Child Tom Riddle, Female Harry Potter, Female Tom Riddle, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Genderbending, Growing Up Together, If You Squint - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Puberty, wolfstar gold star parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnagogia/pseuds/hypnagogia
Summary: Tom stared at her blanket, at her pyjama bottoms, at her trembling fingertips.Red, red,red.Her vision started to swarm. There was so much red—all she could see wasred.Or: Harry helped Tom to deal with her first period.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Sorry for ovary-acting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alfisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfisha/gifts).



> > prompt: femslash tom and harry grow up together au. tom gets her first period. a roller coaster of emotions ensue. good job harry is there to comfort her.
> 
> i was procrastinating on another prompt when this prompt was posted—fun fact: both of them come from the same person. lmao. huge thanks to [alisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfisha/pseuds/alfisha) and [trixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46) for the notes on how school works in the uk! 

Tom woke up feeling a tad woolly-headed.

The nap she took was intended to be a short one, but the little kip she planned had stretched into a few-hours one, judging from the lack of brightness in the room, despite the opened curtains. She blinked a few times, trying to get used with the lack of light.

She was finally able to see without straining her eyes too much when she realised that her vagina felt a little icky and wet. Her stomach hurt a little, too—she felt like she needed a Betty¹ and wanted to puke at the same time.

Tom tried to ignore the feeling at first since she _did_ relief herself right before she hit the hay, but when it did not go away after a few minutes, she climbed out of her bed, intending to tidy her bed before going to the loo. She was lifting her blanket when she saw the pool of blood on the sheets.

Tom stared at it.

Slowly, her gaze moved downwards. A small red patch stared right back at her. 

Tom’s left hand moved in its own accord, touching the unassuming patch of red on the crotch of her pyjama bottoms, then bringing it closer to her face. The tips of her fingers were wet and red. This close, she could smell the metallic scent coming out of them.

Did her nocturnal enuresis come back? But why was it bloody?

She stared at her blanket, at her pyjama bottoms, at her trembling fingertips.

Red, red, _red_.

Her vision started to swarm. There was so much red—all she could see was red.

Her mind blanked.

The last thing she remembered was yelling Harry's name as loud as she could, hoping the older girl could hear her from whatever room she was in. 

* * *

The first things Tom took note of when she regained her consciousness were the green eyes staring at her, and that the room was far brighter than she remembered.

‘…at me, Tom. Can you hear me? It’s okay, Tom. You’re okay. You’re fine.’

Tom gasped for air.

Her nose caught a whiff of smells that never failed to remind her of home: lily, jasmine, tangerine, and something else that was distinctly… ‘Harry?’

Tom could feel Harry's long exhaling of breath on her face. ‘I’m here, Tom. What happened?’

‘I—’ _red, there was so much red_ , Tom wanted to say, but her throat was dry and she could feel tears forming in her eyes—was she crying? Why was she crying?

The grip of the hands on each side of her face—huh, there were hands on her face?—got tighter, and she could see Harry's eyes harden. ‘Shh, Tom. You’re okay. Breathe with me, yeah? Inhale, exhale. Inhale…’

Several minutes passed before Tom could breathe without getting hiccups. Harry cupped her cheeks one last time before moving to sit beside her, one arm slung on her back. For a moment, they sat in silence.

‘Do you want to talk about what happened, or do you want me to forget about it?’ Harry broke the quietude, face turned to look at Tom. ‘I promise I won’t say anything to Siri or Remus if you don’t want me to.’

The floorboards suddenly seemed very interesting to Tom. She picked on the last button of her pyjamas.

‘Mynocturnalenuresisisbackandnowitsbloody,’ Tom mumbled, ‘I'm sorry.’

‘You… wet your bed?’ Harry looked at her, dumbfounded.

‘And it’s bloody,’ Tom added.

‘So you mean you peed… blood?’ 

To her credit, Harry did try to sound normal, but Tom had known her for far too long—she could hear the beginnings of a snigger on her tone. Tom felt like she was punched in the gut.

‘Yes, I did! I wet my bed with blood! I’m sorry, okay? I swear I went to the loo before I took my ephemeral slumber! I don’t know how it happened, it’s been years since my bouts of nocturnal enuresis! And it never had any _blood_ in it before!’

She inhaled a quivering breath, trying to reign her emotion. Beside her, Harry’s body started to shake in laughter.

Tom could feel the tears brimming in her eyes.

She _trusted_ Harry—how could she betray her like this?

‘Oh, Tom, I’m sorry—please don’t cry,’ Harry’s voice was full of regret before it suddenly cleared, ‘I just… you know what, let’s get you cleaned up. Thank God for Remus’ collection of pads—he had bought them for me, you know.’

_Wait, what?_

Tom was so confused she forgot that she nearly cried. 

Harry grinned at her. She stood up and offered an arm to Tom. ‘Come, Tom. I’ll introduce you to the magnificent world of pads and tampons.’

* * *

After getting Tom into the shower and putting her into a fresh pair of pyjamas and knickers (with pads in it, because the thought of having anything inside her vagina made Tom feel all icky), Harry dragged her to the kitchen, made them hot chocolate, and rifled through one of the cabinets.

She found whatever she was looking for, and went to the boiling kettle. It took her a while until she went back to Tom, a look of triumph colouring her face.

‘Here, have this,’ Harry said, handing her an oddly-shaped water bottle wrapped in a towel. Tom looked at her in askance.

‘For your cramps,’ Harry explained as she took the seat beside Tom’s. ‘Put it on your tummy. It’s filled with hot water. Remus talked about it in SRE², said something about the first time being straight up excruciating. Reckon it’d help with yours,’ she beamed at her, ‘congratulations for beating me on puberty.’

Tom’s head tilted to the side slightly. ‘Puber… ty?’

‘You—ah, they covered the chapter when you were out with old Rob and Cleaver³, didn't they,’ Harry frowned, ‘I can’t explain it in full detail—mine hasn’t started yet, and you know I’m all pony and trap when it comes to memorising.’

Tom raised an eyebrow at Harry. _Okay, so what can you tell me?_

‘I’m trying to help you here, you ungrateful chit,’ Harry threw her a glare. ‘Anyway, it’s called period. You’ll learn about it later, they’ll talk about the whole thing a lot—you can ask Remus about it, he did talk about it in my class back at year 4,’ she said, one hand on her chin, before letting out a disgusted sniff. ‘I wish we still have him. Umbridge made us watch porn for _educational purposes_ ,’ she wrinkled her nose, her face looking like she just ate a surprisingly sour slice of lemon. ‘Please don’t make me relive the experience.’

‘Okay,’ Tom agreed. Harry smiled at her.

They sipped their hot chocolate in comfortable silence for a while. The situation had been fixed, and the only thing on Tom’s head was a mental reminder to pester Remus about this period thing once he was home.

That was, until Tom remembered about the bloody bed sheet. Horrified, she put her cup down and shook Harry’s shoulders.

‘Harry,’ she half-screamed, fingers clawing on Harry’s clothed flesh, ‘ _what do we do about the bed sheet?_ ’

‘Bed sheet?’ Harry stared at her in confusion, ‘what bed sh— _oh_ , yeah, that,’ she went back to sipping her hot chocolate, one hand raised in front of Tom’s face. ‘Before you think about strangling me, I’d like to remind you that Siri does his laundry duty by waving his wand,’ she said, ‘I’m sure he would not mind doing more wand-waving to clean the bed.’

‘You’re right,’ Tom conceded, retracting her hands from Harry’s neck. Silence fell onto them once again.

‘Actually, you know what? Instead of Remus, you should ask Siri about the whole period thing. Just tell him that you need the _talk_ ,’ Harry suddenly said, her face full of mirth, ‘He wouldn’t mind—he gave me one, after all. I’m sure you would find it _enlightening_.’

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ short for betty boo, cockney rhyming slang for poop  
> ² short for sex and relationship education, an actual subject taught at primary schools in the uk  
> ³ cockney rhyming slang for fever
> 
> did i get the cockney slangs from google? why yes i absolutely did. (please do tell me if any of them are wrong i'd retcon asap)
> 
> some more background details of this au i do not have the time or the brain cells to write down on the story: harry is 11, tom is 10. harry is in year 6, as kids on her age normally are, while tom is still in year 4 due to her being born in dec 31st. they met in the wool's orphanage, where they lived until harry was 5 years old—both of them were adopted by sirius and remus once sirius' therapist considered him stable enough to be around toddlers. the dursleys put harry on the orphanage when she turned 2, and both sirius and remus had no idea of this bc they put sirius on restraining order when he first tried to take harry from them. by chance, remus was harry's homeroom teacher—remus realised this when he stumbled upon her name when he was doing he roster call. yes, both of them refer to their genitalia with its proper name bc remus is a good teacher. sirius was mildly horrified at first, but he's always ready to throw hands whenever anyone looks at them weird for that. no, tom's use of big words were not influenced by anyone but herself (and remus' collection of books that were _not written for children, tom, bloody hell, please talk like a normal toddler_ ), because she is precocious like that. yes, both of them picked a little cockney slang here and there—they did spend quite a while in wool's. oh, and they lived in a decent townhouse in richmond upon thames, bc despite the vindictive pleasure of having two muggle-raised children in his childhood house, sirius knew that the words coming from his mother's painting are not exactly child-friendly.
> 
> i took so many liberties with this prompt sdkdjfslbfjba it's more of a pre-slash than femslash :seenoevil: sorry alisha


End file.
